Not Allowed to do to GreybackNext Generation
by miss sophie potter
Summary: Victoire Weasley, Teddy Lupin, James Potter II and Fred Weasley II have a problem: Greyback. He's coming to England and they're welcoming him, NG style...in other words with prankish vigor. They make the Marauders so proud. Told them so themselves...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ever been bored out of your mind in Geometry or another class? Well, I have, thus this, um………interesting story. I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah. Blah._

I'm Victoire Weasley. I spend a lot of time at Uncle Harry's, looking for something to do. My freaky mum wouldn't let me play Quidditch because it, and I quote, "isn't ladylike." I thought about doing it anyway, just to piss her off, but then decided not to. I would find something else to do. I heard the voices through the open kitchen window, my mum was talking to Aunt Ginny. "Yes, my little seester, Gabrielle is coming up with her husband tomorrow."

Aunt Ginny: "Who's her husband?"

Mum: "You don't 'im."

Aunt Hermione: "So we know him."

Mum: "I just that you didn't, Hermione."

Aunt Ginny: "Which means we know him."

Mum: "Why would you think that?"

Aunt Ginny: Because if we didn't know him, you'd just say something like, 'some man from France', not, 'you don't know him.'"

Aunt Hermione: "There are a few people she'd like to keep secret until she gets here. Ginny?"

Aunt Ginny: "One of my brothers." Mum scoffs. "An old professor of mine." Mum scoffs again. "Greyback." Mum scoffs then tries to cover with a laugh. So fake, she needs to learn how to lie.

Mum: "Greyback?! Ginny, really, you must be joking."

Aunt Hermione: "So it's Greyback?"

Mum, sighing: 'Alright, fine, it is. But you can't tell anyone, she wants it be a surprise."

Uncle George: Shame, since we're all listening."

Mum: "Not the kids." I turned around. Teddy, James, Alice, Fred ( cousin, not uncle) and the others were all standing there. Teddy was two years older than me, and we had been dating for about two and a half months. I'm proud to say that it's going well for my first relationship.

Dad: "Window."

Mum: "What?"

Andromeda: "They're listening at the window." I took the chance and walked into the kitchen, under the pretense of getting something from upstairs. There was a secret room on the second floor of Potter Manor that the Marauders had once occupied, and we, meaning the Next Generation, knew about it. I walked trough the crowd of Weasley and opened the room. Thank Merlin I was seventeen now.

I walked over to the end table where a small, beat-up leather journal sat. I grabbed it and flipped to the first page, making sure I had the right one. Merlin know that the Marauders had made enough "annoy this person" lists to last a lifetime. Yep, the right journal.

I ran down the steps and back outside and motioned my fellow mischief makers to the tree house. "Alright, here's the deal, we all know that Greyback's insane. And apparently, so is Aunt Gabby. We need to welcome him into the family, Next Generation style."

James grinned slowly. Only those of us that were of age, or were soon to be of age were there. That meant me, Teddy, James, Alice Long bottom (James' girlfriend) and Fred. "You don't mean.." He trailed off and grinned wider when I held up the book.

"Yep. We're going to enlist the help of the Marauders. Of course, Aunt Hermione found out that spell that lets you talk to the dead, so we can actually get their help."

Fred nodded enthusiastically. "He won't know what hit him."

I nodded stiffly. "I know Teddy is probably the only one who really understands the other reason for this."

He met my gaze. "This is about our dads, isn't it?"

I snapped my eyes to the small window. "It's ridiculous, the way he thinks that he can just worm into our family after what he did! I won't let him. And he's still wanted by the law. Thirty ways to make him pay. Thirty ways he'll slowly have his sanity stolen by the penguins."

Then a new voice shocked us all. "You sure they haven't already stolen yours?" We all gasped as we turned to find the source of the voice**.**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I don't own. I own the plot. You'll have to excuse this random chapter, I left my list at my mom's house. If you have any suggestions for the list, feel free to PM or review. You can always review, you know…*hint**nudge**wink*……Oh, the Marauders and Co. are James (Prongs), Sirius (Padfoot), Remus (Moony), Lily, Tonks, Fred the First and Severus Snape. Yes, Snape, I figured that since he died to save Harry, he'd be on better terms with the Marauders…You'll see this in other stories of mine as well._

**Then a new voice shocked us all. "You sure they haven't already stolen yours?" We gasped as we all turned around to find the source of the voice.**

I blinked. There was no…freakin'….way that the Marauders and Co. were in the tree house. Well, okay, I thought as I looked at my fellow members of the Next Generation, maybe they are. They all looked as shocked as I'm pretty sure I did. Moony cleared his throat. "You guys okay?" He asked, looking concerned.

Poor James, the Marauders had been his idols for so long, and he desperately didn't want to have to die in order to meet them. Such a shame Greyback will have to lose his sanity for that to happen. Not. I thinks he's drooling, just a little bit though.

We all nodded. A voice called out in the distance. "Victoire, dear, where are you? You're not playing that dreadful game are you? You know how I feel about it!" Mum. Joy.

I smirked. "Anyone up for a game of Quidditch?" I was careful to keep my tone light, with just the right amount of innocence. When you've caused as much trouble as I have over the years, you perfect things like that. Mum didn't particularly enjoy that either. In fact, I crashed at Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's place so much because they didn't care that I was Sirius Black's female reincarnate. In fact, they, along with Teddy, James, Fred, Alice, Andromeda and Uncle George, encouraged it. Everyone else was all, "Concentrate on your studies, Vic.", "Don't be so English Victoire, you'll never find a good husband that way." In other words, the first was my dad and his family, the second what mum and her family told me all the freaking time. I wasn't supposed to call her mum, either, I was _supposed_ to call her maman. But I've never done what I was supposed to do, never looked the way I was supposed to. In fact, mum uses a spell on my hair to make it blonde, but I always have found someone of age to get it off of me.

"Why is that girl glaring like that? Interesting life story, by the way. And cool, I needed a reincarnate."

I shook my head and turned to Teddy. "I was thinking out loud, again, wasn't I?" He nodded, fighting laughter. "Damn. And you can laugh. Sorry about that, though. I really need to do something about that, it's what keeps my plans from succeeding."

Snape looked at me, panicked. "What plans?"

I looked him dead in the eye, with that crazy-person-related-to-the-Weasley-twins-and-Ginny-Weasley look in my eye. James (II) snorted, knowing that it scared everyone at first, later to be know as my I'm-planning-someone's-humiliation-and/or-doom-right-now look. "My plans for world domination." Poor man, he screeched and fell down to the ground.

Lily (I) spun around. "You okay, Sev?"

I peered out the window. He3 was sprawled in a bush, looking dazed. "I'm fine, lucky this bush was here to break my fall. Should I come back up?"

I nodded. "Sorry about that, but I was just kidding. You can come up here if you want." Finally, after Snape got situated as far from the windows and doors as he could without falling again, I held up the journal.

Remus sighed. "Are you lot gonna tell us what's going on or not?"

Fred (I) Shrugged. "I think we're supposed to follow them blindly, mate."

I shook my head. "No, that's not what you're supposed to do. So here's the deal, my Aunt Gabby got married to Fenrir Greyback for reasons beyond my fathoming, so please don't ask why. We want to give him a, erm, _warm_ welcome into our midst. So, you guys in or not?"

"I'm in." Tonks.

"Definitely, us." James (I), Fred (I) and Sirius.

"Count me in too, I suppose." Snape, very reluctantly.

"Sure, why not?" Lily (I).

"Most definitely." Remus.

"I think we should give him a week to think that we're a nice, loving welcoming family before we unleash the fury." They all nodded. I guess they got the memo that going against a dead-set Weasley woman was a bad idea.

Remus gave me a wary look. "did you lot even read the list?"

I shook my head. "We wanna be as surprised as he his, don't worry. I ser4iously wasn't kidding about a game of Quidditch, my younger cousins can play too, so we'd actually have two teams." They agreed, blah, blah, blah.

We played, me, Teddy, James (II), Fred (II), Lily (II), Hugo, and my sister Dom. We shared a dislike of our mother. The other team was Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Tonks, Fred (I), Lily (I) and Severus, the last of whom were actually pretty good. Next Generation still won though, kickass as we are.

We were still arguing when Potter Manor came into view, and we heard angry voices. "-don't know how you can even show your face here Fleur! Why would you do that to someone?!" Aunt Ginny sounded pretty pissed off.

Mum retorted. "Maybe my daughter should obey me more, instead of playing infernal games, being English and just being like you lot in general!"

Andromeda shrieked with fury and even we winced. She was not a person on my list of people to piss off. Ever. "Maybe Victoire should live with Harry and Ginny. Maybe your other two children should live with other relatives, here in England as well. You say that she's all of those things Fleur, but they aren't bad things; Quidditch is a fun game, and just because you don't like it doesn't mean Victoire isn't allowed to, and being English and a Weasley are chances many would kill for. So why don't you, your sister and her bastard of a husband go to Hell on your own before I send you there!"

A raspy voice spoke. "Was that a threat?"

Andromeda let out a dry chuckle. "No, that was a promise. If you three don't leave, I won't stop that lot from doing anything to you."

Raspy voice again. "I think we can handle whatever a bunch of teenagers can throw our way."

I turned to face the Marauders and Co. "Can I stay with you guys for a while. Azkaban doesn't sound fun, and I'm afraid I'll kill that man."

Prongs nodded. "Sure. Where's your stuff?"

I looked toward the house. "Inside. I'm sorta staying here right now because my mum may have slapped me around a little bit while my dad read the paper and ignored us."

Moony snarled. "Which bedroom is yours?"

"First bedroom on the third floor." He disapparated and returned moments later with my school bag. I knew for a fact that everything I owned was minimized and weightless in that bag.

Padfoot looked at the others that were of age (ie, James (II) and Teddy. James and I had the same birthday, which was kinda freaky). "You guys can stay too, if you want."

"Sure, why not?" Then we left Potter Manor and arrived at a large mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry that this isn't a chapter, but you need to know something: I broke my hand, so it isn't very likely that I will update. I may or may not update. I'll try, I swear, but it isn't likely. I'm very sorry, but I can't help my clumsiness and the fact that the wall was a little too close to the door frame and my hand slapped between the two rather hard….again, sorry. I swear, when I heal I will make up for it….please, please forgive me.**


	4. RAH! Issues!

Okay, so I seem to have misplaced my list for this story, which explains why I haven't updated more than anything else. If you would all be so kind as to send me some ideas, it'd be great. PM me, rather than leave a review please, that way I can keep track of the requests easier. Also: THE IDEAS MUST BE ORIGINAL OR BE BORROWED WITH PERMISSION FROM THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR. Thank you, that is all.


End file.
